Harry and Sapphire Potter
by SapphireRoxanne
Summary: Harry was never alone not really. Even when he was at his lowest he had her letters to go back to. And while he was with the dursleys his sister, Sapphire, was being raised by Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be inserting actual parts of the books which I do not own in the least, all characters and some plot belongs to J.K. Rowling**c.

Chapter 1

_Sapphire's point of view_

"Sapphire get up." A brisk voice called me from my dreams. Recognizing it as Minerva's voice I sat up looking through the window of my room the sun was just barley peaking above the hills.

"It's so early though..." I was promptly cut off by Minerva.

"We only have a few more weeks before school starts again and we need to get everything planned." Groaning I sat up and followed Minerva out the door not caring about the fact I was in PJ's.

_Harry's point of view_

10 years had passed since I was dropped off at the Dursleys and yet he still was as unwanted as the day he had started out. Today was Dudley's birthday and when the banging came at the door waking me up from my dream I knew better than to try for a few extra winks of sleep. Everything had to be perfect today of all days.

I can't help but wish on days like these as I cook that bacon that someone would come and take me away from this house. But after ten years of yearning I was starting to give up on wishes. If it wasn't for my mystery friend I don't know if I would even be able to smile any more.

As I was endlessly being tormented by Dudley and his gang or Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who hated me as far as I could tell because off my horrible father and freak of a mother who died in a car crash. But one of the first things I learned was to never ask questions. It was one of the few rules in in my life that helped to keep my life with the Dursleys a quite one. I'm pretty sure Dudley's whole existence was centered on making me miserable, he was the real reason I had no friends.

Except for my mysterious friend he couldn't take her away. And I was glad I really needed her. She was the only one who remembered my birthday and the only one who ever left me notes (which is how I found out she was a girl).

I was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel —I often say that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

I put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's hereunder this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. I could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, so I wolfing down my bacon down as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. I just hopped that there was a letter waiting for me when I got to my room tonight because I could tell today was going to be a rough day.

_Sapphire point of view_

And letter 432 is signed and ready to be sent a 433. I couldn't help the yawn that escaped I wondering when I'll be done for the day. Maybe Minerva wouldn't care if I wrote harry a letter. Maybe I could sneak downstairs and get some chocolate before I started the letter. Sneaking out the door I fervently hopped Minerva wouldn't check on me till I got back.

**I know its short but I honestly don't know if anyone is even going to read this story so if I get a review or anything really even if its to point out the bad I would really really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Sapphire's point of view_

Minerva walked in taking me by surprise so I did the only logical thing I quickly stuffed the piece of chocolate cake I was eating into my mouth and hurriedly started stamping the envelopes shut again.

"Fira you can stop pretending you were working as we both know you weren't." Minerva stated. I looked down semi ashamed mostly to having been caught I was usually more observant.

"Sorry Minerva" I apologized even though I really wasn't sorry I figured it was best to apologize

Minerva raised one eyebrow a talent I was desperately trying to perfect. "Now I am going to ignore that obvious bit of sarcasm and tell you why I came up here." I nooded waiting for her to continue. " Harry is going to the zoo today with his cousin and it doesn't sound like something that will play out well and as I know you'll complain and complain and compalain if we don't let you go shadow him just in case something happens that you can help with. Dumbldor gave me permission to send you there for the day."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed jumping around like the ten year old I was.

"But"

"But, but what Minerva?" I asked my face downcast.

"I am not sending you to shadow anyone in your PJ's." smiling I ran to my room to change.

_Harry's point of view_

I couldn't believe my luck, I was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in my life. Aunt and Uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with me, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken me aside.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to mine, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," I said, "honestly..." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe me. No one ever did except for my one friend. The problem was, strange things often happened around me and it was just no good telling the Dursleys I didn't make them happen. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of me coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut my hair so short I was almost bald except for my bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly, I spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where I was already laughed at for my baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, I had gotten up to find my hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. They'd given me a week in the cupboard even though I tried to explain that I had no idea, nor had I had anything to do with my hair growing back so fast.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, my cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage smelling living room.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, me, the council, me, the bank, and me were just a few of his favorite subjects.

This morning, it was motorcycles. "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," I say, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at me, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know they don't," I stated. "It was only a dream." But I wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than my asking questions, it was my talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think I might get dangerous ideas. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked me what I wanted before they could hurry me away, they bought me a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, I thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

It was the best morning I'd had in a long time. I was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who had started to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting me. We ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and I was allowed to finish the first. The only strange thing that happened all day was that I could've sworn that I was being followed by a girl my age.

I felt, afterward, that I should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

Looking around I saw the girl watching intently but then almost as fast she looked away. Your imaging things Harry I told myself.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. I moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake.

I wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least I get to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with mine. It winked. I stared. Then I looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. I looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gaveme a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."

"I know," I murmured through the glass, though I wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" I asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. I peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and I read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind me made both of them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching me in the ribs. Caught by surprise, I fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second,

Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, Dudley had fallen throw while Piers leaped back. The Boa constrictor slid out of its cage and I could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo." And a girl in the background was laughing.

_Sapphire's point of view_

I just couldn't help it as soon as Dudley had fallen through I sealed the cage back up again. Well right after the boa constrictor that Harry had been talking to slipped out and I may have made it so that Piers boy felt like he was being squeezed but only for a minute….or two they both deserved it after all. I also couldn't help the laughter that was spilling out. And the look of laughter on Harry's face if only for a minute made it all worth it, and watching the poor shocked zoo keeper apologizing over and over again.

Once I heard what Harry's punishment would be I felt horrible, stuck in his cupboard till after summer with no food. It was almost time for me to go, but I couldn't just leave the poor boy helpless. So I ran to a store and bought lots of granola bars and jerky and left them in Harry's cupboard as he was getting lectured, along with a carefully written letter in the middle of the pillow. And with a heavy heart I left Harry and private drive behind.

**Next chapter I'll cover the letter but I had a question or two. Do you guys think I should have Sapphire go to Hogwarts with harry or have her be her secret friend? And secondly I would also love to know what you think do you love it hate. What do you think is horrible or if you think something is particularly cool. Oh one more thing what color do you think her hair should be blonde, black, or Red?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**But beforehand I would like to thank duchesslynn4 for reviewing my chapters and making it so I want to continue. Thanks a ton!**

_Harry's point of view_

When I was finally shut into my cupboard I saw the letter that was in a pink envelope right before I laid down on it which was lucky because I wanted to save this letter just like all off the other ones in the pink envelopes from my mysterious friend. I fumbled with the envelope while trying to carefully open it.

Dear Harry

In answer to your last letter yes pink is my favorite color and no I am in no way shape or form twenty years old, I'm actually quite younger. And as always I'm fabulous. And no I will not tell you how I always no what's going on with you.

Now Harry I hope today is better than most days and if so I hope you will look back on this when you do have a bad day even though I wish you never had any of them.

Harry no matter what the Dursleys tell you, you are a perfectly wonderful boy. You're so fast I really don't understand why you're not on the track team or the football team (as in soccer). You have a charming smile mister, so use it. And don't ever let anyone (the idiot Dursleys in particular) get you down.

Because trust me once you find out how you are who you really are you'll find a whole new world that is just waiting to be discovered. Where everyone knows your name and where you can soar to heights you never imagined all while feeling the wind rush through your hair. Trust me Harry you are special in more ways than even you could ever have imagined.

Yours friend forever

Fira

P.S. I told you my name happy?

P.P.S. Guess again you're getting closer.

Fira I thought what a pretty name. I wonder if it's her real one or if it's a nickname? What age am I going to guess this time? Rolling over as I contemplated I felt something under me pulling my covers back I found a whole stashful of granola bars, jerky and chocolate.

You came through for me again Fira, I thought, what would I do without you?

_Sapphires point of view_

One of these days Harry you're going to be free of the Dursleys I promised as I fell into a restless sleep.

…

Waking the next morning to the lovely face I knew I had another full day of signing and stamping envelopes.

"Sapphire, Albus wants to see you." Minerva said. What, why does he want to see me am I in trouble? I thought franticly. But doing as Minerva had taught me I kept my cool and hid my emotions. And shrugging I followed her out of the room.

Walking up to Albus I saw he had a slightly troubled look on his face.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked taking the seat he gestured to.

"I am trying to figure out what to do with you. As you know your brother will be coming to Hogwarts this year. But what I can't decide is whether or not you'll be joining him? And I am very curious to hear your opinion the matter. "Albus stated calmly.

"Wait you mean I could actually go to Hogwarts with student's instead of just sneaking around and learning the lessons after hours?" I questioned growing more and more excited.

"Yes that is what I mean, although there would be some stipulations like you may not show people much you already know, as you're technically not supposed to know anything yet. You would be with the first year class and you would be required to use a different last name as no one may know you're a Potter."

"Would you and the others still be giving me lessons after school and during the summer?"

"Yes we don't want you to forget anything we've put so much hard work into helping you learn. Also as you know Voldemort isn't really dead and their will come a day when Harry will need help and you may be the only one able to provide him with it."

"Fair enough, and would I be allowed to tell Harry that he's my brother and I'm the one who's always leaving him the letters or not."

"I think that would be acceptable and eventually as you grow closer with people you may want to tell more people my only request is that you get my permission first."

"Ummm… One last thing will I be telling people I'm an orphan or that I have parents or what."

"Plenty of time to figure all that out, now back to the real question at hand, do you want to go to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" I exclaimed I hugged Albus joyously than ran out the door. I would be going to school with Harry, my brother, I only hopped he liked me.

_Harry's point of view_

Eating the Jerky that Fira, I really liked knowing her name, had left me. Wondering idly if I'd ever get to meet her, I was also trying to figure out why the redhead who I thought had been following me looked so familiar.

**So what do you think? Horrible? Ok? Good? Fabulous? Do you guys think I should put her on the Quidditch team? Oh and what do you guys think should she be an orphan or should her (fake) parents be alive. And Thanks for reading no matter what you thought of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Sapphire's point of view_

"Please let me help Hagrid, PLEASE" I begged Albus, and as I very rarely lowered myself to b egging for anything he knew I was serious.

"Sighing in defeat Albus said "Ask Hagrid if he even wants your help."

I spun on Hagrid who had a look of amusement in his eyes. "Please, Hagrid can I come it is my brother's letter you're delivering after all.

"Yes, Sapphire if you want to come I'd be glad for your company." Hagrid replied a smile on his face.

"Well now that that is taking care of we need to set a few rules. And I need to give you a little more information even though I'm pretty sure Sapphire already knows everything I have to say. I did I swear I'd heard this lecture more times than.. then there was wizards in the world and few people honestly know that number.

"You are not to use magic. You are not to torture your cousin, uncle or aunt Sapphire. You are to not be seen. Attempt to let him receive the letter and read it without magic but if all else fails you may use magic. ALL ELSE, Sapphire" I may have seemed just a tad bit eager at the getting to use magic part. "Between how much of a prankster you are and how determined Hagrid is you should be able to accomplish that. But trust me it won't be easy his Aunt and Uncle will fight you every step of the way. And if it comes to the point one of you must be seen it will not be you Sapphire am I clear."

I nodded my head as I had been at all the appropriate places. Of course I was also crossing my fingers but that was just in case. I mean idiot Dudley had it coming. And if an opportunity presented itself to gain revenge for Harry who was I to ignore it?

"And of course I have complete and utter faith in you," Albus said.

"Don't worry sir we won't let you down." Hagrid assured Albus.

As we walked out me and Hagrid were already formulating are plan of attack. Just in case it was needed of course

_Harry's point of view_

"I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." Aunt Pentunia said as I walked in for breakfast. I seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. I sat down at the table and tried not to think about how I was going to look on the first day at Stonewall High — like I was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform.

Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." I dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — a letter for me.

I picked it up and stared at it, my heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, sent me mail. Who would? The only letters I received was from Fira and she would never send me a letter through the post. I had no friends other than Fira, no other relatives —I didn't belong to the library, so I'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, my hand trembling, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter

H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

I went back to the kitchen, still staring at my letter. I handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk..."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

I was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" I said, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Dudley and I were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"I want to read it," I said furiously, "as it's mine."

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Harry didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" I shouted.

"Let Me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Dudley and me by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Dudley and me promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so I, with my glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on my stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

_Sapphire's point of view_

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. Ya, I'm watching and spying Dursleys But trust me I don't want to follow you. I wanted to scream but as I had been told to do I held my tongue and my magic even though I wanted to blast them to Timbuctoo for everything they had ever done to Harry.

As I listened to Petunia and Vernon converse I realized it wasn't even worth it, and slowly snuck out the kitchen window to inform Hagrid that it hadn't worked. We had both agreed to try the normal way a few more times but then then the fun would begin.

**Is it wrong that I'm confused as to why it says that** **there have been a total of 108 Views and 60 Visitors I mean what's the difference between the two? Thanks for ready! Hope you have a fabulous day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Just a quick heads up this chapter is going to have a ton of quotes. But the following chapters there will be very few quotes.**

_Sapphire's point of view_

I wondered at how stupid the Dursleys where. I mean when you get 24 letters in eggs you'd think you'd realize the problem wasn't just going to go away; of course I never once had ever called the Dursleys smart. But I mean after I rigged a thousandish letters to just fall down your chimney' I didn't even use magic, you might let the kid their addressed to open his letter and just get it over with instead of having to make Hagrid chase you to that idiot rock. Causing me to have to go back to the castle instead of being part of the scene that I knew was about to unfold.

_Harry's point of view _

BOOM

The whole shack shivered and I sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

BOOM

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. There was a crash behind them and Uncle

Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" There was a pause. Then —

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

He turned his head as he squeezed through the door searching for something or someone. I couldn't quite figure out who but when his eye's came to a stop on me I realized it had been me he was searching for, though why I had no idea.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant. "Got something for you." He said handing me a letter that looked identical to the one that Uncle Vernon had refused to let him read it was here in my hands. And with shaky hands I tore it open, and pulled out the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"But, I don't understand I'm not a wizard. And who, who are you why should I believe you?" I questioned feeling rude but needing answers.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"

"Hey wait a minute I know something's like math and ... stuff" I defended myself.

"About our world, I mean. Your world. My parents' world."

"What world?"

"You mean the Dursleys never once told you that you're a wizard or about the wizarding world. Or about how yer parents died?"

"My parents died in a car crash sir." I stated.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It'san outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" I asked urgently. The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." I looked at him waiting for the truth of what had really happened to his parents, if this monster of a man could be trusted.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?"

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" I suggested.

"Nah — can'tspell it. All right —Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa...

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' thisis the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in my mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. Hagrid was watching him sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot... ."

"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured — and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —"

"Shut-up Uncle Vernon," I screamed :My parents weren't weirdo's though I'm sorry sir I don't believe I'm I wizard.

"Fira thought you might be a little hard to convince, "M head shot up at the mention of fira's name.

"You know Fira?"

"Yup" the giant chuckled "All 4 ft 9inches of her pranking little self-she's the one who put the letters in the eggs. She also sent me with this." He said handing me a package and a Pink envelope. Opening the envelope I pulled out a strip of paper that looked like it had been hastily torn.

Harry its true. Believe him I'm a witch as well and would love to see you at Hogwarts.

-Fira

That's all I thought I reread it several times, then I realized that that was all the assurance I really needed. Opening the box that was also from Fira I realized it was a present.

**So there I'll never be an update on Sunday. Sorry if anyone was hopeful. And I would love a review before I post the next chapter. Also as I said before after this chapter there will not be as many quotes I promise I just really liked how Rowling set this part up sorry for all of you who didn't appreciate as many quotes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**But beforehand I would like to thank duchesslynn4 for reviewing my chapters and warn you that I used more quotes than I intended in this chapter mostly for the letter. But I will try my hardest not to use quotes as much.**

_Harry's point of view_

At the top there was a journal, what I think is a quill, and was that ink? And at the bottem wrapped in several pieces of newspaper was a watch with the inscription on the back "Only time can tell where the journey will take you –James Potter." This watch was my fathers. Fira had given me a piece of my past. I was so happy to finally have something more than just a memory of my father.

"SO.. harry what do you think do you want to come to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked gently.

"Yes I would like to but I haven't got any money."

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOMECRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGICTRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But he had gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head,

"NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT —ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT —OF — ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but harry you don't need to worry about money you'r mom and dad left you plenty of that."

"Really!" I asked still excited by the thought that I was a wizard and that one day I could do magic like Hagrid had just done.

"Yes, and tomorrow I'll be helping you get your books and everything else that's on your list." He said smiling then he lay on the lumpy couch and went to sleep.

I hadn't even realized there was a second letter in the envelope but as I pulled it out I realized it was a list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gl

oves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils'clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells

(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by

Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to

Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I couldn't believe that we were going to be able to get all this in London but I had my assurance from Fira and she was the one person I trusted. Well I guess I trusted Hagrid now to. Turning the journal in my hand, it was leather-bound and the cover was Red, green, blue, and yellow. Usually I would hate the combination but this particular combination was entrancing.

When I opened up I realized there was writing on the first page.

Dear Harry,

If ever you need me please know I am only a quill scratch away.

-Fira

I wonder what she means by that, maybe if I write something down I'll figure out the answer.

I wonder what Fira meant by only a quill scratch away? Did she mean it literally I mean I know she's a witch so it's possible right.

I stared at the page for a moment and was about to close it when I saw writing appear, and I was watching it be written.

Harry, even if I knew a spell that could transport you I would never use it I would always want you to come willingly. But this book will make it so you can talk to me basically whenever you want to as long as were both by the book.

**Thanks for ready, your all fabulous. And I hope you have a traffic day. PLEASE review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Sapphire's point of view_

Seriously what was Harry doing up it was what one in the morning. Not that I really minded but it was unexpected. Of course when one gets a present at midnight they are naturally curious, I just hadn't thought that he would be that curious at one in the morning but like sister like brother I suppose. And yet another message appeared in the journal.

Is this Fira?

What do you think?

Um yes.

See I knew you were smart Harry! So how's your birthday?

It's the best birthday I've had in years and it's the first time I 've gotten an actual present.

I am so sorry about how the Dursleys treated you. I wish that I could get them back for you I thought but all I wrote was you never had to live with them again. Their idiots the lot of them your Dursleys is an obnoxious brat and your aunt needs a new pair of eyes if she thinks that Dudley is a little angel. Because he is so obviously not he looks remarkable like a like a

Pig? I agree. Of course you would harry you're the only one who actually turned out in that family no thanks to the Dursleys.

Yes exactly. But darling you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow so you need to sleep. Goodnight Harry sweet sugar filled dreams.

Goodnight Fira. Sweet dreams as well.

Laying back in bed I thought off all the pranks I would love to play on the Dursleys as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_Harry's point of view_

Sugar filled dreams, Fira seriously? But already being tired I laid down wondering what she looked like and who exactly she was. A name when you think about it isn't really much to go on.

**I know its short I'm really sorry I just really wanted to write this chapter. I love reviews and would love at least one before I post another chapter and for all off you reading this, thank you so0 so so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I like how this explains how the coins work and the and diagonall alley so sorry I really am trying to move away form quotes.**

_Harry's point of view_

I had been amazed when Hagrid made the wall turn into an just by tapping a few bricks. But what was even more intriguing I thought was how many people knew me Even a professor from the school I was going to knew me. And I was still struggling to figure out why.

"Welcome," annonced Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at my amazement. They stepped through the archway.

I looked quickly over my shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

I wished I had about eight more eyes. Turning my head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." A low, soft hooting came from a darkshop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium —

Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about my age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," I heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than me.

He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, I noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall,and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. We made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagridto a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. I watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid atlast, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to

Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised.

They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. We climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. I tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

MY eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," I called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Mine — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from me faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much I cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh."

Hagrid turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

We were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. We went rattling over an underground ravine, and I leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled me back by the scruff of my neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently withone of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" I asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, I was sure, and I leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first I thought it was empty. Then I noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. I longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. I didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many

Galleons there were to a pound to know that I was holding more money than I'd had in my whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.

On my way out of Gringotts I spotted an 11 year old red head. The same one I'd spotted at the zoo following me.

Hoping that Hagrid would know I questioned him "Hagrid who is that girl do you know?"

"Who Harry?"

"The girl with the red hair I swear I've seen her before I swear."

"Ya I know her, but she's not supposed to be here. Can you go to get your robes by yourself I need to talk to her?"

"OK" I said and watch as Hagrid walked towards the now very annoyed looking girl.

_Sapphire's point of view_

I noticed Harry glancing my way and when he started talking to Hagrid I knew in an instant what it was or better yet who it was they were talking about when Hagrid glanced my way. Shortly after Harry walked away while Hagrid walked towards me. Which I have to admit majorly annoyed me as I was about to be given a lecture for the third time in one day. I mean seriously can't a girl go shopping just because without getting a lecture.

**I have this conversation written out and the rest of the shopping trip but I would really love a review hopefully two before posting it and sorry again for the many quotes I just thought it explained the money and Gringrotts way better than I ever could as I am a horrific writer. And please Tell me whatever you think even if what you think is that my story is horrible.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank You, Imightjustwishiwasaweasley, for your wonderful review.**

_Sapphire's point of view_

"What are ye doing here?" Hagrid questioned I couldn't tell if he was upset or amused he looked like he was trying to figure it out for himself though.

"Going shopping what else?" Hagrid just raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously I'm just going shopping I am a girl after all so it ensues that I love to shop." I said.

"That may be true but I'm more curious about what you had to do to be allowed out on this particular day?

"Whatever can you mean?" Even though I knew perfectly well what he meant. I had just endured the same lecture twice from Minerva and Albus, after all. "Don't you see what a bad idea this is? You can't do it that's my final answer. Don't be stupid." Of course that wasn't what they said but it's what I got out it at least the bits I was semi listing to.

"Ye know what I mean, Ms. Fira"

"Well I want to meet my brother is that really that horrible?"

"No it isn't but I would still like to know what you had to do in order to get Minerva to let you go."

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure she'll tell you all about it."

"That she will, Fira."

"How's he taking it?"

"Harry?" I nodded. "He didn't look like he was going to take it well at all but then I gave him your letter and he believed it all in mere seconds. Are ye sure you didn't put a spell on that paper?"

"I did not Harry trusts me and that's all there is to it." We had migrated to the Eeylops Owl Emporium not wanting to be conspicuous by arguing with each other in the street.

"Which owl do you think harry would like?" I looked over all off the owls noticing a particularly gorgeous snowy white owl; I sensed that she would be perfect for Harry.

"Her," The smart bird sensing I was talking about her flew over. After Hagrid had purchased the snowy owl we walked toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Are you sure you want to meet Harry. It's not too late to back down wait till you grow a few more inches maybe."

"A) When have I ever backed down from anything, and B) Who knows when I'm going to grow? I may never grow again for all I know."

"That is true but are you sure you want to spring all this on Harry in one day. He did just find out he was a wizard don't you think it would be a bit much to take in that he had a sister even though he's thought he was alone his whole life?"

"I made sure he knew he was never ever alone." I said glaring. "I made sure he always knew he was special and wanted."

"That may be very true Fira. But still it would be a lot for anyone to handle."

"Exactly he needs me know more than ever."

"Are you sure that's what he needs if you are then stay ye over grown pup. But if yer not I'd leave now because he's on his way out so make your decisions fast."

Harry's point of view

I saw her walking down the street as I came out away from Hagrid. I couldn't believe I had missed her. As I sat there watching her walk away my curiosity killing me she hesitated and glanced back. And her eyes landed on me and she meet my eyes gave me a smile, and then she turned and started to walk away.

And for a reason I couldn't explain I yelled after her.

**So what do you guys think? Review Please! I love getting feedback and if its negative that just helps me to improve so please don't be afraid to post whatever you are feeling. And I hope you all know how much I appreciate you for reading my story. Also I forgot to say sorry last my life has been so hectic I didn't get a chapter up fast. I'll try to be better about it but no guaranties. And as always I don't update on Sunday so sorry if anyone was hoping I would.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Sapphire's point of view_

"Wait" I heard harry call after me and sick of waiting I turned and smiling walked back.

"You called, Harry?" I asked as sweet and innocently as possible.

"You know my name? How do you know my name?" Harry looked utterly confused like poor professor Flitwick had when I cursed his teacup to copycat everything he said and hid it under his desk. It took them weeks to figure out where the echo was coming from.

Hagrid on the other hand had a playful but warning look in his eyes. The kind of look he got when he couldn't decide whether or not to lecture me or go along with my pranks. But the twinkle in his eyes told me that I was allowed to say whatever I wanted. And he was also curious as to what I would say I could tell because of the way he was slightly leaning in to hear the conversation better.

"How about I answer your questions while we finish shopping am I wrong in assuming you'll be going to Hogwarts with me? As a first year." I wanted so badly to just tell Harry everything outright. But at this point I was afraid of scarring him. Or that he'd run when he found out that I was his sister.

"Okay." Harry said so hesitantly I wanted to hurl. This was my brother and he was scarred to be around me what kind of monster was I.

"But how did you know I was going to Hogwarts?" He asked. Oh so he was only confused the nauseas feeling was slowly leaving me.

"Hagrid." I said and Harry nodded as if that made sense.

We made our way to flourish and Blotts after Hagrid had given Harry the owl and he had thanked him profusely several times. Where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"Yes Dudley is an idiot isn't he." Harry had almost forgotten I was there until I spoke. Once he realized what I'd said he got a bewildered look on his face.

"You know Dudley?" then he realized something else, "You haven't answered any of my questions yet."

"No I haven't have I, well the answer is in my name. Harry I am overwhelmingly pleased to meet you my name is Fira.

**I'm sorry but I'm about to give excuses but, I know its short but I'm in a play and have various others after school activities. Sorry, please review the more reviews I get the longer the next chapter and the sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**This chapter is for ravenclawprincess238 and Readingbeyondyourvocab. Who both gave me reviews that made my day!**

_Harry's point of view_

Fira, the redheaded blue eyed, girl that was standing in front of me was Fira. I knew it was true I could just tell it. Fira was looking at me with searching eyes, trying to figure out I suppose what emotion I was feeling and judging by the way her eyes were clouding over she thought she had found one. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression, it wasn't that I didn't like it was just to much information and my brain was going on overload. I gave her a smile, which she returned broadly.

"Fira," Hagrid interrupted "ought ye be getting home?"

"I suppose I ought to be," She said a sigh heavy in her voice.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked. I wanted to plead that I had only just meet her in person and had so many questions for my only friend. But for some stupid reason I didn't.

"Sorry Harry I really wish I didn't have to go but I'm in enough trouble as in I trally don't need to get in any more. Write in the book ok." She said and I could tell by her tone of voice and the look in her eyes she meant it. And all I could do was nod and promist to write as she walked away.

"Well Harry as soon as we get your books all we have to get is your wand." Hagrid said.

A magic wand... this was what Harry through all the ups and the downs had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purplecushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depthsof the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that

Hagrid sat on to wait. I felt strangely as though I had entered a very strict library; I swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to me to write to Fira about latter. And looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Making me jump. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me. I wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. I could see myself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on my forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head and then, to my relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. I noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed,"I stated.

"Hold out your arm. That'sit." He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"I tried — but I had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Itried. And tried. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — hollyand phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

I took the wand. And felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..." He put my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering,

"Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," I said, "but what'scurious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed me with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

I swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

_Sapphire's point of view_

Seriously, I wanted to scream I mean I understood fixing the banisters, which I had cursed pink, and the wall, which had yelled insults whenever Minerva or Albus passed. I even understood why I had to uncurse the armor which would get on its hands and knees and beg please please please…, whenever a teacher passed. But what I couldn't understand was why I was being forced to swing and climb like a monkey to clean every chandelier and candle in the castle, no magic of course. Although it might have had something to do with Minerva's dresses now looking like a flame.

It was their fault anyways if they had just let me go see Harry. I had just wanted to meet him face to face. Finally introduce myself maybe. But they had grounded me to the stupid castle. What else is a bored angry which to do other than run around cursing things and eating chocolate cake?

Oh, well at least they didn't revoke my chocolate privileges like last time. Having your chocolate privileges taken away is like having a piece of your soul missing. Not that I had one if I listened to the last lecture I had received.

Suddenly my room was alight. And the light coming from my journal literally brightened my whole day.

** Thanks for reading. And sorry it took so long I have been uber busy. Please Review I seriously love everyone who is reading this! Have a fabulous night. And if you have any questions please ask.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks to duchesslynn4 for the review I loved it!**

**And thanks also to Readingbeyondyourvocab and I promise Sapphire is going to tell Harry soon just not in this chapter, And maybe not the next. :P**

**Thanks every else who has favorite or followed this story I always get a ridiculous smile when someone does.**

**And finally thank you everybody else who even gave this story a chance your amazing even if you don't like it!**

_Sapphire's point of view_

I woke up to the light from the journal (_K so quick little blurb the journal is the twins to Harry's in case you didn't get that and it lights up whenever there's a new "message" in it_). Groaning I rolled out of bed, it's not even dawn harry why are you up?

Fira was that really you yesterday? Or did I dream it all up?

Harry,

Your being silly darling, of course I was there.

-Fira

How do I know you're really Fira?

My favorite color is pink I always send you letters that smell like chocolate and your favorite color is red at the moment. And last I checked I have the answers to a lot of the question you've asked me over the years.

Yup your Fira alright, Same blunt person who was always there for me. And your right I do have a lot of questions do you have time to answer at least a couple.

I'll always have time for you Harry.

How is it that you always no whats going on are you always following me? Did you know I was a wizard? How is it that I never relized I was a wizard do you think I'll do ok in school? Did you know my parents? How did you know about me?

Let's see, I am not always following. Sometimes it's just a lucky coincidence that we're in the same place. Yes I always suspected you were a wizard. Harry you are an amazingly talented boy and you haven't even discovered some of your most amazing talents so yes I do believe you'll do just fine.

"Fira!" I heard Minerva call banging on my door. Usually she wouldn't bother but I had found a new lock spell that would take a little while for her to crack. "It's time to get up!"

"I am up!" I yelled back.

Sorry Harry I have to go. I quickly wrote. The witch is here to get me up and to tell me what my chores are for the day.

Love

_Fira

P.S. All chocolate is good for you no matter what they say!

Harry's point of view

I wonder who the "witch" is I thought as I closed my book, as I sat wondering when I would get to talk to Fira next and if she would be able to answer all my questions. Her eyes had been such a stark contrast to her fiery red hair as they were a striking blue, that seemed to change according to her moods.

Stop it think about something else, it bugged me that she was frequently on my mind. Not because I had a crush on her, I was sure of that. But because she had seemed so familiar, and I felt if I thought about it long enough I'd remember who she was. Which was stupid I could never have known her.

To take my mind off everything I started reading my school books they were very interesting after all. I had even decided to call my owl Hedwig, a name I had found in A _History of Magic_. There really wasn't much left for me to do now that the Dursleys had started to ignore me.

Time Pass :P

On the last day of August I thought I'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so I went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. I cleared my throat to let them know I was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Er — Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" Grunt. I supposed that meant yes. "Thank you."

I was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" I didn't say anything.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," I said, realizing this for the first time. I pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," I read. His aunt and uncle stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket."

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" I asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Gotto have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

**So Harry and Fira have been talking over the time skip. And as always please Review I love receiving your reviews!**

.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Anonymous: When will you make a new chapter Answer I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I just finished up my play so I should have more time. And the new chapter is right here Thanks for the review hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Readingbeyondyourvocab- Thanks so much for the review I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Harry knock it off.

But

I swear if I hear one more word about how horrible you are going to be and how everyone is going to hate you I'm going to walk away.

I'm sorry please don't leave.

I won't Harry no worries. But Harry when Hagrid said you were Famous to the wizarding he was being serious it is going to be as bad in the Leaky Cauldron. So be warned.

Thanks Fira.

Any day but Harry we both need to get some sleep school starts tomorrow. And don't worry you'll do brillent!

Fira are you going to be on the train?

I'll try to be but no guaranties. Goodnight Harry.

Night Fira.

_Harry's point of view_

I rolled around for what felt like hours thinking about the conversations me and Fira had had since my birthday. I never wanted our "talks" to end, and was always sad when they came to a conclusion. For some reason I trusteed Fira more than I had ever trusted anyone.

I woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. I got up and pulled on my jeans because I didn't want to walk into the station in my wizard's robes — I'd change on the train. I checked my Hogwarts list yet again to make sure I had everything I needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, my huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to me, and we had set off.

We reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped my trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. I thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile.

He left without another word. I turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. My mouth went rather dry. What on earth was I supposed to do? I was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. I'd have to ask someone.

I stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though I was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, I asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. I was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, I had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and I had no idea how to do it; I was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk I could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell me something I had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. I wondered if I should get out my wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind me and I caught a few words of what they were saying.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —"

I swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like mine in front of him — and they had an owl.

Heart hammering, I pushed my cart after them. They stopped and so did I, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand,

"Mom, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. I watched, careful not to blink in case I missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," I said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," I said. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and I nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er — okay," I said. I pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

I started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. I walked more quickly. I was going to smash right into that barrier and then I'd be in trouble — leaning forward on my cart, I broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — I wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — I was a foot away — I closed my eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come... I kept on running... he opened his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, I had done it.

Now I just hoped Fira would be here to.

_Sapphire's point of view_

Please, can I go on the train? Relizing my pleading wasn 't getting to them I tried a different plea. "What is every one going to think if I don't go on the train everyone goes on the train. You want me to act like a normal kid don't you? To fit in. Not stand out weren't those you're exact words?"

With a sigh

**Hope you enjoyed and I can't decide should she be on the train with Harry or shouldn't I? As always please review! Love you all for reading! Your all amazing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Shout out Time thank you**

**ravenclawprincess238 and I am super excited to read your book!**

**Readingbeyondyourrvocab thank you for the wonderful input!**

**T. H. Enesley Thanks for the criticism hopefully I'll be able to grow enough to meet your standards one day! But for now I'll work on putting your advice to good use!**

_Sapphire's point of view_

With a sigh Minerva struggling with every word as she really hates loosing said, "You make an excellent point Fira which is why you will be allowed on the train." I wanted to do a happy dance but I'm am thankfully not that stupid. "But, you will not draw attention to yourself in any way shape or form as that is what we are trying to avoid here."

"I promise I'll blend into the background, except of course to Harry." She looked down at me a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, well I think we learned the hard way that it was time to stop keeping you to apart." She said shaking her head slightly as if reliving a bad memory which I suppose she was. She snapped out of it and started to walk away.

Looking back she said "Seeing as you want to go on the train and fit in don't forget your luggage." Then she really did walk away.

"I hate clothes" I muttered under my breath as I ran to pack. I only had twelve minutes if I wanted to make it on time after all.

_Harry's point of view_

Why do they make trunks so heavy, I wondered as I was struggling to lift my trunk onto the train. Pausing for a moment I watched as a boy explained to his grandmother, I hoped that he had lost his toad, and listened as she muttered "Oh Neville" as if he was constantly losing things.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins I'd followed through the barrier. I nodded grateful. There had been no way I was going to be able to get this load of bricks on the train.

Remembering my manners I said "Yes please!"

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" The red head yelled. The other one I remembered ran over. With their help I was able to get my load of bricks onto the train.

"My names George" Said the one who had original come over to help me, I think, holding out his hand.

"Harry" I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"And I'm Fred, Fred Weasly." The other twin now known as Fred though I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to actually tell them apart.

"Harry Potter." The twins eye's widened and I realized that neither harry nor Fira had been kidding when they had said I was famous, strange as the idea was to me.

"As in the Harry Potter?" Fred I think questioned.

"Do you have the scar?" George asked. I pushed my hair back to reveal the lightning shaped scar across my head.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look, the twins hopped off the train, leaving me alone in the compartment. With nothing better to do I looked out the train's window. Scaning through the crowd I found the twins talking to their family.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."

"Poor dear— no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

_Sapphire's point of view_

I honestly didn't know why I had convinced Minerva to let me take this stupid suitcase. Who needs luggage anyways? Especially when mine was already at the castle.

Hearing the whistle for the train I hurried aboard using a very minor spell to make my luggage seem just a little bit lighter so I could get aboard the stupid train. I walked down the corridor noticing a red head walk into Harry's room he looked so much like his brothers I knew instantly he was a Weasly.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry nodded smiling, the twins pushed past me.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." They said as they walked past the compartment.

Walking up to the compartment, knocking lightly I waited for the boys to look up. It took a while as Harry was busy assuring Ron that he was The Harry Potter. And Ron was busy looking at Harry in awe. I studied Harry while they were distracted he did look like dad did in the pictures but he defiantly had moms eyes. Something I was sure he would here plenty of times. A smile tugged in the corner of my mouth as I watched Harry and Ron laugh and get to know each other.

When there was a pause in their conversations I knocked again a little louder. They both looked up at me. Then Harry jumped to his feet exclaiming "Fira you made it."

"Well I did say I'd try my hardest didn't I?" Harry nodded. "And as you know I can be very convincing when the need arises." I added the last part with a slight smirk just to see what his reaction would be. His response was to grin widely causing my smirk to change to a smile.

Ron was sitting a little awkwardly in his seat. "You guys don't mind if I sit with you do you? Both of them shock their heads.

"Oh let us help you with that I know how heavy it can be." Harry and Ron took my bag and hoisted it into the luggage compartment (is this what it's actually called I am so brain dead today?)

"Thanks so much. When I was told to pack everything I didn't realize how heavy it be!" I exclaimed sitting next to Harry. They both nodded vigorously.

"This is Ron, Weasly, Fira, and Ron this is Fira.." Harry said realizing he didn't know my last name.

"Sapphire Roxanne" I said holding my hand out a hand to both Harry and Ron.

**Thanks for reading. Even if your only reading it because you hate it and enjoy making fun of it! I love reviews! And Thank you to those who regularly review you're amazing! Thank you to everyone who has continued reading this story, and hopefully I am up to your expectations if not I love critism it helps one improve after all Have a Fabulous day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Shout outs.**

**Guest for chapter 14: Thanks! I will be sure to fix that I always have trouble with the mixing up the spelling of words like that. Like I am always screwing up desert and dessert, sometimes I feel so stupid.**

**Raz: I am such an idiot thanks for pointing that out I fixed it.**

**Guest chapter 6: It's Terrific and it looks like we have a similar problem when it comes to words. You probably have a better excuse though.**

**Readingbeyondyourvocab:Good Guess. Roxanne is her middle name, and she is going to tell him soon I swear. And I honestly didn't mean to imply he had a crush on her I was actually trying to do the opposite but when it didn't work I just went with it. Kinda. Hopefully this chapter dissuades that if not pleeeaasseee let me know. Thanks for the compliment. And thank you for always reviewing. My sister has decided I am crazy because the reviews make me smile like a crazy person as she describes it.**

_Harry's Point of view_

Watching Fira laugh and chat with Ron I realized I could finally name the emotion I felt whenever I saw Fira it was brotherly love she felt a lot like an older sister. Even though she wasn't older and we weren't related, but when were facts ever relevant to emotions? They never seemed to coincide when it came to my life.

"Ron," Fira was asking, "How many siblings do you have at Hogwarts?" I listened in genuily curious.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

So of course I told him all about my life until he had a huge grin on his face. When there was a lull in the conversation Fira asked Ron what his Quidditch team was.

"The Chudley Cannons, There my absolute favorite!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"What's Quidditch? I asked.

"Quidditch is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks, by two teams of seven people; three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker and involves four balls; a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch.

The Keeper guards the goal posts, while the three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the Bludgers towards the opposing team, and the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch to end the game. The team whose Seeker catches the Snitch is awarded 150 points, but this does not necessarily mean they will win if the other team still has more points after the Snitch is caught.

And as is typical with games the object is to score more goals then your opponent." Fira said, seeing the look of confusion on my face she added, "Don't worry like most new things you'll understand with time."

"Where did you get that speech from?" Ron asked.

"I have a friend on the Quidditch team who is always spouting it off." A look off annoyance crossing her face at the memory. I was starting to realize that Fira didn't just have an expressive writing technique because she had been taught like that but because that was who she was. Her face expressions were always concurring with the fluctuation of her voice and, you could always tell what she was feeling even if she wasn't expressing it with her face because her eyes literally changed color. It was awesome like when she was happy I noticed they were a rich almost imperial blue and when she was bored her eyes dulled to a Grey-blue.

_Sapphire's point of view_

Why are you staring at me Harry I really wanted ask. He looks like he's studying me, and it's not like I haven't done that to him before I told myself. I wondered how long it would be before he figured me out; it didn't take most people long at least that's what they thought.

When the lunch cart came Harry not being able to decide what to get took some of everything. I per my usual got chocolate chocolate and more chocolate; chocolate cauldron cakes, chocolate Frogs, chocolate wands, and just plain chocolate.

Harry ended up sharing all his food with Ron and though I would have offered to do the same they were having so much fun trying everything I didn't want to interrupt. As I enjoyed my delicious treats I tried to imagine all the ways I could tell Harry that I was his sister and all the ways he could possibly react, mentally preparing myself for the worst while hoping for the best.

The door was pushed open after a gentle knock and a round faced boy who looked close to tears pulled it open. "Sorry," He said, "But have you seen my toad?"

When we shook our heads the tears started falling heavier.

"Hey , if you can't find him in a bit I recommend going to one of the older people and having them preform an Accio spell. It can find him for you in a second." I said thinking of all the times I'd preformed the spell myself. I was seriously bad at rembering where I left my socks and I hating making people pick up after me, it was my mess after all.

The boy looked much brightened by my suggestion. And was about to leave when a brown frizzy haired girl came in.

"Oh, you already asked them Neville, I take it." She said with a matter of fact tone and a hint of superiority. But I sensed she was just trying to hide how nervous she was so instead of offense I imagined what it would be like to be friends with this girl.

"Ya, he did my name is Fira, this is Harry and this is Ron." I said trying to be friendly. She looked almost shocked that I had talked to her.

Then her eyed widened, "Harry as in Harry Potter?"

"Ya.." Harry said almost hesitantly.

"I've read all about you. You're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Art_s and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

She hadn't even acknowledged that I was trying to be friendly. Well darling challenge accepted, you may not know it yet but we'll be friends.

My musings were interrupted by a blonde hair boy and his two ugly looking trolls coming through the door acting as if they owned the place. Can't I girl think in peace I wanted to yell at him but I bit my tongue literally, I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. I wanted to cheer.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." Harry said. Draco looking furious stomped along with his trolls out of our compartment.

"Well what an amusing tantrum" I said causing the boys to laugh. "But you guys the chick was serious we're almost to Hogwarts and need to change." I said grabbing a pairs of clothes and running to find a girls bathroom to change in.

When I got back to the compartment I found both harry and Ron straining to catch a glance of Hogwarts through the window.

Thanks for reading! I hope you have a fabulous day. And please remember that if you are yourself not only will you succeeded you'll be amazing (not that you already aren't :P) . **Review Please.** And have a Fantastic day. Oh and if I made a mistake PPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE tell me I make them so often.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**So I know its short I'm so sorry but I have had a test everyday this week and haven't had much time so this is an I'm sorry chapter I guess I hope you can forgive me as I have 6 more tests this week and I need to studie so sorry if you don't get another chapter this week.**

**Shout out**

**xXxCorsaRoo450xXx- Thanks you are really to kind.**

**ravenclawprincess238- Thanks for pointing out my mistake! And thanks for placing me in a house you are amazing.**

**Readingbeyondyourvocab- Fira is actually the younger twin I don't think I ever specified this and I'll go more into details on that in a later chapter, so no she hasn't been placed in a house yet.**

_Harry's Point of View_

No matter how hard I looked I couldn't catch a glimpse of Hogwarts. Feeling the train come to a crawl I decided we should probably grab our cases if we wanted to get them all down without being late. Turning around I noticed that Fira was just casually leaning on the door frame she wasn't even trying to see past our heads towards Hogwarts.

"Aren't you excited Fira?" I asked because I couldn't see how anyone could be so chillax about going to a new school especially when magic was involved. But Fira had a way of knowing things and she did seem to know Hagrid's, maybe she had already seen it.

"Of course I'm excited I've just seen most of it in a picture of my parent's" She said the last bit so hesitantly I wasn't sure whether or not it was true. But what if she's like you and that's why she was hesitating, a voice in the back of my head murmured, maybe she's an orphan. I put the thought away to ask her latter.

"Come on Ron let's get the luggage down" Ron moved to help me but Fira stopped us.

"Don't bother; they bring it in for you." She said with a smile. As an afterthought almost she added, "Even if they didn't I don't know if the loads of bricks are worth it."

The train came to a stop and we hurried off the train. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Me and Ron hurried to catch up to Fira who though she was a whole head shorter than us had somehow managed to get ahead of us. She was about to climb into a boat when Hagrid shook his head and pointed to the boat next to his she sighed but went where he pointed.

Ron and I climbed in behind her followed by the girl who had come in after the toadless boy. Fira smiled broadly at her but she ignored her and just stared at the castle.

_Sapphire's point of view_

She didn't even smile back. but it's not a big deal I told myself it's her first day she's not really that unfriendly I'm sure she's fabulous.

I watched as the place I had called home for years came into view. I watched as Neville searched for his frog, he had obviously not been able to or willing to ask an older student for help. I murmured the spell facing away from the boys so they wouldn't see or hear and watch as an unwilling frog returned to his owner.

** Thanks for reading please review! And again I am so sorry!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Shout out time!**

**ravenclawprincess238-** Thanks so much. And I know right I think I'd rather drink a gallon of milk (I'm allergic to large amounts) then take tests.

**Readingbeyondyourvocab- **Thanks for the luck! And thanks for being supportive of how I have things!

-Thank you to the both of you for always reviewing it means a ton!

_Sapphire's point of view_

I felt Minerva stare following at me as we (all the first years) walked up the stairs to were from a tapestry top I had spied on the first years as they waited to go in to the great hall for years. Which wasn't the smartest idea as once I fell and well let's just say I was glad peeves was around.

But I was also positive it was the reason Minerva was staring at me so intently, she was just waiting for me to pull something. And I wasn't planning on it, really. I'd left every tool I had to prank with in my room, well except for my wand. But I wasn't planning on getting on Minerva's bad side for at least two weeks.

I noticed that Harry beside me was practically sweating. And Ron was going on about something like trolls I think. I watched as Minerva walked away and returned moments later to take us to the hall. As the Sorting hat was placed on the stool I relaxed and waited for his familiar song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

_Harry's point of view_

I grinned slightly in relief, so much better than the trolls that Ron had said his brothers had told him about. I glanced over at Fira and noticed that she unlike everyone else didn't even look worried. I didn't know how she could be so serene I was worried that I wouldn't pass the hat and they'd send him home.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said interrupting my thoughts.

"Abbott, Hannah!" She called

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause — "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw a ghost waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was just me but they looked mean. And like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a corridor in the middle of the night

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, the hat would take a while to decide I noticed. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione, I realized was the girl who had been so unfriendly, almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who keptlosing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"... , "Nott"... , "Parkinson"... , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"... , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"... , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As I stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

But I barley heard them I looked around hoping that the hat wouldn't say it had all been a mistake. I caught a glance of Fira and noticed that she was smiling encouragingly. If she thought I would do it then I knew I could.

As McGonagall placed the hat on my head I waited and then heard a small voice talking as if to itself, but with the intent that I was to hear. "Intersting" It said and I relazied that it was the hat.

"Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard the hat yell the last part and I let out a sigh of relief. Not even noticing the cheers that were emanating from the Gryffindor table. They were all clapping me on the back and congratulating me. And all I could think off as I sat down next to Percy was whether or not Fira and Ron would be joining me.

_Sapphire's point of view_

Harry had made it to Gryffindor, and surprisingly there were only four of us left to be sorted not including me. I mean aren't there like a million and two people with the last name Smith?

"Roxanne, Sapphire "McGonagall said and I swear her frown got even deeper. She slid the hat over my ear and I felt her affectionately but secretly, and you wonder where I learned to sneak around, I thought.

"So, old friend, this time it's for real is it?" The hat whispered in my head as it always did.

"Yup, and like all the other times you're going to tell me that I am going to be in Gryffindor right?"

"I've watched you over the years and I'm not intearlly sure you shouldn't be in a different house now that your older."

"True, but you've also watched me fight to be able to be with my brother my whole life. Do you really think I wouldn't fight even you for it?"

"You make a valid point but better be-

**Thanks for reading and as always please review! I love you all for reading and I love hearing what you think the good and the bad. Was this a Ok length for the chapter? And if I don't update soon it's because the teachers love giving tests the last month of school I swear. But I'll try to update anyways as its not horrible this next week.**


	18. Chapter 17 part 2

**Chapter 17 continued**

_Sapphire's point of view_

"Ravenclaw," the hat whispered to me and I was ready to tear it to shreds. Lucklly for it, it yelled "Gryffindor" to the hall and I got up sitting beside Harry.

_Harry's point of view_

When the hat yelled Gryffindor I yelled and cheered with the rest of Gryffindor table. And when three people later Ron was pronounced a Gryffindor by the hat I couldn't get the grin off my face.

** I honestly didn't mean to leave off on a cliff hanger (as I personally hate them) my mom just told me to go to bed so I posted what I had here is the rest of the sorting hopefully I'll get chapter 18 up tomorrow. And I'll do shoutouts in that chapter as well! Don't you people dare think I've forgotten about you.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**SO I am SUPER SORRY it took me so long to post I've been grounded for the past week and a half. **_

_**Shoutouts**_

_**xXxCorsaRoo450xXx- I absolutely adore your enthusiasm. And I am so sorry for the heart attack!**_

_**Readingbeyondyourvocab- I'm glad I could surprise you. **_

_**ravenclawprincess238- You know I think I like your idea off what to do with the hat much more than mine it is fantastic!**_

_Harry's point of view_

As I sat starving with Fira and Ron beside me was going to be the best year off my life after all I finally had friends and that was one thing I had always wanted friends more than one. And as I sat waiting for food I thought that maybe I'd be able to make more than one this year.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Personally didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" I asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

My mouth fell open. The dishes in front of me were now piled with food. I had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

_Sapphire's point of view_

You stealer, I thought at Albus those had been my exact words after I had fallen down three stories worth of stairs to land at Minerva's and his feet. Although he might have tweaked the order a little bit and I do believe I muttered profound words like mushroom and tomatoes in between those words but still…

I heard Percy ask Harry for the potatoes and snapped out of my thoughts looking around for something I would enjoy I spotted Fries and hamburgers my absolute favorite dinner it was my favorite thing in the whole wide world other than cake and chocolate and brownies and chocolate and cookies and chocolate and strawberries dipped in chocolate is good to.

I noticed as I took a large bite of my burger that Nick was floating over and I silently prayed he wouldn't let on that he already knew me as I was supposed to be the only one in my family to ever have gone to Hogwarts. Luckily he stopped to talk to harry and then Ron distracted him by saying "Hey aren't you nearly headless Nick?

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. Which meant I was going to have to smooth his feathers out tonight figuratively speaking of course. As it is always a good idea to have a ghost on your side at anytime.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

I wanted to raise my hand and disagree the Bloody Baron has always been unbearable. I mean in all my eleven years he was the one who got me into the most trouble out of anyone and it was hard for anyone to beat Minerva at that but he was **always** yelling at me it's so annoying! Like once he got me in trouble for falling down the stairs (I do it quite a bit) because I was disturbing the peace. He made me want to strangle his already dead personage.

I heard someone ask how the how the Baron had gotten covered in blood. And I was about to tell everyone the story when Nick courtly said "I've never asked." And he made a point of floating through me as a warning to shut up before I gave everything away as there should not be anyway I know that. So I shut up even though it was a very interesting story.

_Harry's point of view_

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "

As I helped myself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tellhim she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"What about you Fira?" Neville asked. Everyone looked at her when she dropped her fork that was holding a bite of her second peace of chocolate cake.

"Me?" She questioned and Neville nodded, "I was orphaned at an early age and taken in by the strictest witch I have ever meet." She said with such nonchalance you almost didn't catch the shaking off her hand that signaled she still really missed her parents.

**So if it's not too much to ask I would absolutely love four reviews good or bad from four different people before I post again. Thanks so much for reading and staying with the story even though it took me an obnoxiously long amount of time to post this. I hope you have the grandest day ever!**


End file.
